Arson of the Heart
by story kindler
Summary: No day is dull when Jim decides to drop by...


Arson of the Heart

By the Story Kindler

The day began like most days that Sherlock didn't have a case. Nothing was out of the ordinary and like any other dull day Sherlock would just have to wait for someone to be interestingly murdered for it to get less dull. So on this most normal day he chose to go to St. Bart's to check on a few petri dishes he had marinating; so engrossed was he collecting his data that he didn't look up to see the form that belonged to the footsteps that he heard enter the lab he was using. When he finally did look up and saw who was standing in the doorway he felt his heart skip a beat, he was for all intents and purposes surprised.

"Hi" The man said in a sing song.

"Jim, what brings you here this lovely morning?" Sherlock inquire his jaw tight.

"Oh, you know just thought I'd drop by see how you're doing in person."

"Cut to the chase!" Sherlock said with a quiet and clipped tone.

"You never where one for patients… Well what I really stopped by for was to see you run."

Sherlock searched his database for what Moriarty could be referring to.

_Moriarty liked to see him dance_

_Dancing was any kind of movement to a rhythm._

_Running required movement._

_Running and dancing caused one to exert one's self._

_Running was often a flight response to preserve one's self from harm._

_Was Moriarty threatening him?_

"You of course have no idea of what I am referring to, but that's not your fault, what I said is awfully vague." He rolled his eyes.

"Here let me attempt to help you understand. _Home is where the heart is_."

It only took Sherlock a second to pull out his mobile at a dead run and make a call, when no one answered he quickly typed a message.

_Leave flat, Moriarty-SH_

There was _no_ way John was not at home on a day like this one; he would be just sitting down to his second cuppa and watching crap telly, It was his day off and he did the shopping the night before on his way home from work. Right after Sherlock messaged John he called Lestrade.

"Sherlock, I was just about to call you-"

"Lastrade listen, it's an emergency! Moriarty just paid me a visit and is threatening John's life, you need to clear our building and make certain John's alright."

"Sherlock… I was just about to tell you that your buildings on fire. Listen where are you?"

"Just leaving St. Bart's"

"Running by the sound of it, I'll come get you."

"That will take too long, just get there and find John; he's not answering his mobile or my text."

Sherlock hung up and when he finally did get there, there were plenty of spectators and fire engines and there was Lestrade speaking with Mrs. Hudson.

"Where is John?"

"I don't know!" She was obviously extremely upset and had been asked that very same question before.

"Mrs. Hudson Think! Did you hear him leave did you hear anybody go up to our room?!"

Just then the fire officers came from the smoking building holding what Sherlock knew at once to be a false fire device. It was designed to burn and release smoke from its chimney the fire being very much contained. Whilst the threat of fire was gone smoke inhalation was not, John could still be in there, if the fire service was as incompetent as Scotland Yard…

"There was no fire Moriarty was just toying! But that still doesn't account for Johns where bout's! "

_Moriarty was playing with Sherlock._

_Moriarty wanted to let him see how much was out of Sherlock's control._

_No one knew where john was._

_This could most defiantly be a distraction._

_Moriarty could have taken John._

_Did he make a mistake and miss a vital clue in what Moriarty said to him?_

_Was his relationship with john clouding his –_

"Bloody hell Sherlock what did you do now!"

It was John, John's accusing voice that broke through his thoughts. Sherlock looked the man over, he was dressed for running errands, he was holding a shopping bag in his left hand, he purchased a new phone, something happened to his old one? That's why he didn't answer. Sherlock stared analyzing the situation as a whole. Moriarty just came out to play for a bit, and Sherlock did everything he wanted, a smile curled up at the corners of Sherlock's lips, Oh you are a clever one.

"Well are you going to tell me what the hell happened? You were supposed to be at St. Bart's, now where are we going to live that you ruined our home, and what about Mrs. Hudson, look at her!"

John had the situation completely and utterly wrong but all Sherlock could do was laugh because, after all his flat mate was safe and James Moriarty was ever still the clever and dangerous opponent.

"Guess what John? Jim stopped by St. Bart's today to do a little experiment of his own"


End file.
